Scotley Innis
Scotley Innis was a contestant on Season 18 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 9th place. Personality Scotley was the main antagonist of Season 18 due to his arrogant behavior, and his bullying attitude towards Mia and Trev. He is a strong cook, but he also does not take responsibility for his mistakes, often trying to pass them off to somebody else, and slacking during his last punishment. Season 18 Episode 1/2 When the sixteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen, they were welcomed by Marino and the Sous Chefs, and were given butternut squash risotto for lunch. After Ramsay announced the grand prize, Scotley said that Las Vegas defines what he likes, food, sex, and booze. He was the third rookie to explain his credentials, he revealed that he and Gizzy worked with each other before, and that he took over her position when she left. Before the Signature Dish Challenge, Ramsay asked Scotley what his signature dish would be, and he explained that he was making a pan seared snapper with a coconut curry sauce based on his Jamaican background. He went up against Trev, and he was the sixth person from the red team to have his dish judged by Ramsay. Before tasting his dish, Ramsay asked him what his claim to fame was, and he said that he was voted the hottest chefs in Atlanta overall. He made a pan-seared snapper with jasmine rice and coconut curry, and while it was praised for having an on-point seasoning, it was criticized for having a slightly scorched fish, and he scored 3 points. The red team won the challenge after a tie at 29, and they were rewarded with dinner at Josiah Citrin’s Charcoal, with Ramsay joining them along with Citrin. While being dismissed to the dorms, he believed that they took a piece of the veteran’s heart by winning the challenge. During the Creative Risotto Challenge, Scotley lost the challenge as his dish was not chosen for the top four of the rookies. During dinner service, Scotley served a shrimp and pasta appetizer tableside. He was not seen much, except for hoping for the rookies to bounce back, they lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he accused Scott of being loss that night. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Marine Service Challenge, Scotley was on the fish station with Mia. At one point, he decided to take the lead as he wanted to stand out, but was micromanaging Mia’s work by telling her to put a rag under her fish to absorb the excess oil, despite there being a rack already to do so. That led to Mia's rag catching on fire from being close to the element, and despite putting the fire out, Ramsay reminded the two that they did not need a rag to drain out the oil, before disbelievingly stated that they were already on fire. The rookies won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a trip to Paramount Ranch, and got to star in their own Western film. During the reward, he said that he felt like Rocky Balboa at the moment. During dinner service, Scotley was on the meat station with Jose. At one point, he gave Gizzy direction on how to cook her halibut, but the latter felt that he was focusing on her work instead of his own. However, he felt that Gizzy was in her own head, and when Jose told the former that they needed another 60 seconds on the Wellingtons, he called out for a three-minute delay. However, that pissed Ramsay off, who went on a tangent about the inconsistent timings. After Kanae struggled on garnish, he accusing her of being loss, before telling Mia to help the former out. Both teams were named joint-winners. Episode 4 Back at the dorms, Scotley relaxed in the hot tub with Chris and Jose, and the three discussed how sexy the ladies on their team were. Before the Winter Soup Challenge, Scotley was the pusher for the rookies, and when Kanae face planted, he found that funny. He did not get a chance to slide down as Bret did so before him, and the rookies lost the pre-challenge. When Ramsay announced that soup was the dish they were making, he said that he was called the soup man back when he was a lead line cook. He was the eighth person from the rookies to have his dish judged, and presented his saffron potato leek soup with crispy Brussel sprouts and poached lobster. It was praised for the texture and airiness, and he scored eight points. The rookies won the challenge 51-41, and they were rewarded with an overnight trip to L’Horizon at Palm Springs, and ate dinner at Sopa. When he heard about that, he said that he felt like he had diamonds inside himself. During the reward, he said that the rookies had the momentum now, and if they win the dinner service, then Ramsay would start calling them the all-stars. During dinner service, Scotley was on the appetizer station with Mia. At one point, the two had an argument over their methods on appetizers, with him complaining how Mia was hard to work with. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, he was considered by Mia for elimination based on the argument they had earlier that night, but he argued that she was too snappy. Then, he told Gizzy that he and Mia would have said something if tableside was not called out on the ticket, referring to how Gizzy left her post to help them on appetizers. Scotley was not nominated for elimination, said goodbye to Gizzy, Kanae, and Mia as they were reassigned to the blue team, and welcomed Bret, Kevin, and Trev as new teammates as Ramsay decided to end the Rookies Vs. Veterans team format, and bring back the battle of the sexes. Episode 5 During the Seven-Way Cooking Challenge, Scotley asked Sous Chef Christina if they had any yellow food coloring for his fish, but the latter told him to use turmeric instead, before reminding him that it was not an Easter egg coloring challenge. He received smoking as his cooking method, he was the fourth person from the red team to have his dish judged, and went up against Kanae. He made a smoked halibut with apple wood chips, it was criticized for the lack of smokiness, and he lost that round to Kanae. The red team lost the challenge 3-5, and they were punished by participating in composting day, which involved mixing all the waste that was accumulated in the 18 seasons of the show, and mixing it with manure that would be arriving soon. During dinner service, Scotley was on the garnish station. Despite Ramsay reminding him to multi-task, he was silent and unresponsive to Bret's questions. That led him sending up the garnishes right after Trev sent up the Wellingtons, leading an annoyed Ramsay to accuse him of being too casual and not being a sharp enough chef. However, he argued that he was trying to get around a new team dynamic, but knew that he was better than that. Later, he argued that he could not keep track of orders while cooking garnish after his lack of communication caused Kevin to send up overcooked salmon. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he argued that there was no way he could do two things at once, even though Kevin said that he did it once, and was considered for elimination by the latter, Trev, Chris, and Motto. Scotley was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Kevin as the second. During his plea, he said that he had the desire to win as well, and while he admitted that he should have communicated more, he did not go down hard as Kevin did, even if the latter argued against that. He survived elimination, and while being dismissed, he admitted that while there was a target on his back, he wanted to do everything perfectly so he would not be nominated ever again. Episode 6 Before the Potato Challenge, Scotley was shocked when Richard Blais was invited as a guest judge, as the latter was from Atlanta as well. After Chris received strong praise from his dish, he said that with the former being nominated two times before, he really needed that win. He was the fifth person from the red team to have his dish judged, and went up against Gizzy. He made an unknown dish, and he scored 8 points. The red team won the challenge after a tie at 40 each, and they were rewarded with a trip to Animal Tracks to meet some animals, and ate lunch at Daniel Humm’s Nomad Food truck. During dinner service, Scotley was on the fish station. At one point, Ramsay reminded him to flip the fish gently, and saw that his branzinos were all mashed up. While he blamed Trev for improperly scoring them, the latter was pissed by that comment, and reminded him that they were supposed to be a team by not blaming each other for their own mistakes. Despite that, Trev and his entrées were accepted, and sent to the chef's table. The red team won the service. Episode 7 Back at the dorms, Scotley praised Trev's strong performance on meat that night, and while the latter said that it felt nice to show the newcomers how to handle a station, he told him to shut the fuck up as he was talking too much. Before the Last Man Standing Challenge, Scotley believed that consistency was the key element for a kitchen to run smoothly. He was the third person from the red team to leave the kitchen, but when Trev tried to communicate with Motto on what to do, he got annoyed by that despite not communicating himself. He was the fourth person from the red team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Roe. He made spaghetti and meatballs, it was praised for tasting soft and delicious despite lacking a little bit of sauce, and he tied that round with Roe. After it was revealed that Trev failed to plate the fish for the cioppino, he got irritated as the former sent his plate up to the pass first. The red team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by participating in delivery day, and shucking corn and peas. After hearing the red team's reward, Scotley bitterly told them to crash, though Roe retorted that the men themselves crashed in the challenge. During the punishment, he blamed Trev for costing them the challenge, and when the latter started to suffer and allergic reaction, he was unsympathetic to Trev’s plight, accused the latter of trying to excuse himself from costing the men the challenge, and called him a baby girl. When Trev came back, he continued to call him baby girl, but the former told the latter to grow up as it was not high school. However, he gleefully believed that if he called Trev any more names, then the latter would explode. Because Scotley was the third person from the red team to leave the kitchen during the previous challenge, he was forced to participate in the Cook For Your Life Challenge along with Bret and Jose from his team, and Gizzy, Heather, and Roe from the blue team. After learning that, he said that the game just began for him. During the cooking, he decided to cook lentils for his ahi tuna, despite not being orthodox, but wanted to think outside the box. He was the final person to have his dish judged by Ramsay, knew it was life or death now, and presented his dried rubbed ahi tuna with red lentils with oregano. However, Ramsay was confused about the lentils on the plate, and was reminded that there were multiple vegetables he could have taken. Despite that, the dish was praised for the even sear, and while he said that he could have done something completely different, he wanted to stand by what he wanted to make. After he was sent back in line, Ramsay admitted that while his dish was good, he personally would not have served red lentils with tuna, and pointed out the irony of the situation as he replaced Gizzy at her previous job, leading him to recall how the latter was praised heavily before he came in, and that he wanted to beat Gizzy to take the title of ATL. In the end, Ramsay deemed his dish the better of the two, and he was the final person sent up to safety. While heading back to the dorms, he declared that the wolf was here, and his teammates welcomed him back. Episode 8 Before the Tilly Sweet 16 Planning Challenge, Scotley said that Trev's photo made him look like a white Steve Urkel, and his picture was seen during his Snoop Dogg phase. When Tilly came in, he noticed the similarities between the two. He was paired up with Motto on the appetizer round, and they went up against Kanae and Roe from the blue team. He made a scallops cruet, and while was praised for tasting fresh, Tilly admitted that it was not her favorite of the appetizers, and it was not added to the menu. The red team lost the challenge 2-4, and they were punished by baking four layered personal cakes for Tilly’s guest, and setting up a mobile photo booth which included origami styled flowers. During the punishment, he was seen helping Bret out on the flowers. During the Tilly Sweet 16 dinner service, Scotley was on the appetizer station. At one point, he was confident that he could cook a risotto without any help, and after the Cook For Your Life Challenge the previous night, he wanted to redeem himself. It paid off as his risottos were accepted, and he called it not a fluke. After Jose and Motto's entrées were accepted, he said that the two veterans needed to step it up as the rookies were a force to be reckoned with. Later, he asked Trev how much garlic he was putting into the spinach, but he was ignored, and the warning came true. After the blue team got kicked out of service, he, along with Jose and Motto, came into the blue kitchen to complete the remaining tickets. The red team won the service. Episode 9 During the Chinese Cuisine Challenge, Scotley was left with chicken breast as he was the only chef that was not paired up with somebody from the blue team, but eventually went up against Kanae. During the cooking, he started to get annoyed by Trev’s attempt at leadership, calling the latter a motor mouth, and when the two continue to bicker, an annoyed Bret told them to stop it. He was the third person from the red team to have his dish judged, and presented his unknown dish. While it was praised for having the correct spices, it criticized for being misshapen. Despite that, he scored that round over Kanae. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished punished by baking fortune cookies, and stuffing the fortunes inside them,. During the punishment, while the men were cutting their sheets of fortunes, a pissed Scotley, who wanted to go to Vegas, sat around doing nothing but vape smoke and eat a burger, pissing off Trev. Later on, he decided to boil some eggs for a snack, but that annoyed Trev as those eggs were supposed to be for the cookies, and got accused of caring only for himself. However, that led to an argument between the two as he told Trev to shut the fuck up. During prep, Scotley and Trev had another argument after the latter tried to get some organization, only for Bret to stop it once again. During dinner service, he was on the meat station. After Trev served raw scallops, he sarcastically asked the former where his clipboard was now. Later, he was was struggling on Wellingtons as they were breaking apart when he sliced them, and an annoyed Ramsay asked Bret to show him how to slice a Wellington. When he finally sent up his Wellingtons, Ramsay discovered that they were raw, and frustratingly brought over the women’s attempt as a comparison. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Scotley was considered for elimination by Bret and Motto, but while he remembered the first two salmons that were sent up burnt by Trev, Bret reminded him how he screwed up on the Wellingtons, and that there was no reason for him to leave garnish to slice them for him. However, he argued that his were only poorly cut, and blamed Trev for the fucked up salmon, but while the latter argued that those sat out due to the Wellingtons, he argued against that. During elimination, Scotley accused Trev of being the weak link and running around with a clipboard, but the latter argued against that, and reminded him how he slacked off during punishment, leading to another shouting match between the two. He was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Trev as the second, and they were joined by Jose. During his plea, he said that he would never give up and bounce back from his mistakes. He was eliminated for his disintegrating performances, and not backing up his claims since the beginning of the competition. During his exit interview, he called Trev the weakest chef on the red team, felt that they would fall apart now, and sarcastically wished the latter, once again calling him baby girl, good luck. Ramsay's comment: "I really hoped that Scotley would be the big bad wolf in my restaurant in Las Vegas, but after his performance tonight, I could not let him in, not by the hair of my chiny-chin-chin." Nomination history Trivia *He and Gizzy are the first pair of people that knew each other before coming onto the show. *He was the last chef on this season to survive the Cook For Your Life Challenge. Quotes *"Chef, do you have any yellow food coloring?" *(To Trevor) "Stop acting like Baby Girl." *(To Trevor) "Don't break down again, baby girl." *(After his elimination) "Trevor is a bitch, he is the weakest link. The red team is gonna fall apart now that I'm gone. Trevor, baby girl, good luck!" Category:Chef Category:Rookies Vs Veterans Category:Hot Men Category:Rookies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags